When Love Really Matters
by Aspen09Sonya0228
Summary: GOF with a few extra twists. Sirius' son, Dumbledore's daughter or so the world thinks , Karkaroff's daughter, Draco showing emotion, and Harry showing his hidden colors. Can the teens find true love through the lust, lies, and drama of Hogwarts? R


The summer was usually a rough time, but this one...this one had been more so. His father was out of Azkaban and yet he still hadn't been able to be around Sirius. Lupin had also been missing from his life. He being Aspen Black. Aspen was sixteen, tall standing about 6', average size and well built. He had his father's dark chocolate brown hair but his mother's husky ice blue eyes that seemed to be haunted by his past.

Aspen's mother had died with Lily and James, along with many others because of the Dark Lord, that Aspen swore one day he'd help Potter destroy. His feeling toward Voldemort were of pure hatred and a strong passionate craving for revenge. Aspen knew he wasn't the only child who had been hurt because of the man, but he felt he was the only one who would be brave enough to actually take action against him. These feelings had driven him since he was little to do the best he could to allow his powers and knowledge to grown. Aspen was one of the few who wanted to be different and not follow the crowd. That was something he would never be able to do, follow a crowd.

Since Sirius had been in Azkaban, Aspen had grown up living with Remus Lupin during the year and spending his summers with Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall had become like a mother to him. Though when he was at Hogwarts Apsen was just another student to her. Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore kept him secret to the world, until he was old enough for Hogwarts.

Others tended to stray from him; not trusting him, spreading rumors about him, using him as the gossip. Because of this Aspen shut himself off to the world, keeping to himself, and building up walls to block out the pain. The only other teens he trusted at Hogwarts were of course Harry, Ron (even though they didn't get along), Hermione, and the twins. He and Hermione were the closest. Aspen would admit to himself he had some feelings for her, but he knew she was to young for him even if she didn't act her age. He would never act on those feelings because of that and also because he felt he was to dangerous to be in a relationship with anyone. His self-esteem almost non-existent though the rest of the world would never be able to tell that.

Aspen slowly climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, he sighed to himself, _"This year is going to be worse than all the others combined."_ This year he felt like he was going to be almost alone, Lupin wasn't going to be returning because the M.O.M. had found him "unfit" to be a teacher after last years issues and also because he was with Sirius helping him stay hidden. He knew McGonagall was going to be there, but Aspen didn't feel like he'd be able to be as open with her as he would of been to Lupin. Lupin understood him much better than almost anyone. Aspen knew he would survive though, he always did.

As he walked down the hall he kept his eyes to the ground trying to avoid any early conflict before the year had even really started. Aspen looked up now and then to see if he could find Hermione, Harry, or even Ron. When he had no success of finding them Aspen moved into an empty compartment. As he plopped down on one side he tossed his backpack on the other side.

Aspen flipped his bangs out of his face and looked out the window at the station. A small rush of jealousy ran through his veins, all the families together made him miss Sirius more. That's all he really had wanted for several years, his father. Sirius meant the world to Aspen, even thought they rarely got to talk or see each other. Aspen knew Sirius loved him, he knew Sirius did what he did to protect him. That didn't mean he didn't miss his father any less.

He wished this was his final year, that way he could move on with his life and begin fighting beside the Aurors to help defeat Voldemort. _"Bastard..."_ was all Aspen could think when Voldemort came across his mind. _"He ruined my life and dad's...along with Potters, and who knows how many others."_ He had his father's heart yes, but he also had his rage for vengeance.

He leaned back and closed his eyes trying to relax before "hell" began.


End file.
